


Bad Romance

by YugiohShipQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohShipQueen/pseuds/YugiohShipQueen
Summary: Rex Raptor is the school's bad boy; a total douche that dates people, then leaves them for another.Weevil Underwood is the school's geek; what Weevil doesn't know is he's Rex's next victim, will Weevil fall for Rex oblivious to his plan?





	Bad Romance

He was the boy everyone feared if you even so stepped in his way he would make your life a living hell in a blink of an eye.  
And that boy's name was Rex Raptor. 

Weevil Underwood the school's geek had his nose stuffed in his science book studying for his test he had next period but that was soon interrupted by Rex Raptor, Seto Kaiba, and Mai Valentine.  
“Well, Well, Well look if it isn't the worthless nerd reading his books, how cute! When's the wedding hon?” Mai asked before starting to laugh 

Weevil growled before jumping into Mai's face before snapping at her.  
“Shut the hell up Mai, all you are is a skanky slut that doesn't know how to keep her legs closed! So why don't you shut up and leave me alone!” Weevil said  
Mai grunted before sashaying off.  
Kaiba got into Weevils face before shoving him up against the locker before hissing at him.  
“Hey you menace I don't know who the hell you are, I don't know what makes you think you can talk too my girl like that, you better watch your back punk and if I ever catch you talking about my girlfriend like that again I'll ring your neck!” Kaiba said before walking off Rex following close behind 

Weevil rolled his eyes before yawning.  
“I'm so scared.... -- honestly I'm tired of just being walked all over I will have my revenge even if it's the last thing I do!” Weevil said before pushing up his glasses walking determinedly to class.


End file.
